


What We Can't Fix, We Gotta Stand

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst galore, M/M, but the ending is happy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: There are times when he just can't stand it any longer... and then, he'll pick up the phone.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	What We Can't Fix, We Gotta Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This came willy-nilly after watching _Brokeback Mountain_ last night; Sean's reaction at the beginning is pretty much mine. I hadn't intended to write anything, since I couldn't really even figure out my own reaction to the movie, but somehow, this turned up. It's a short ficlet, and a little heavy on the quoting--but hey, these guys don't talk easily. Angst galore, but it *does* get better, I promise.

It took Sean a while of sitting in a quiet, dark room before he felt he could pick up the phone. He thought, at first, that he might cry, but instead, he was left with a rough, inexpressible pain, a heart-deep sorrow. When his throat had cleared enough to talk, he picked up the phone, and, with shaking fingers, dialed.

"'Lo?" Husky, familiar voice.

"Vig..." Broken, tight with pain.

"Sean... how long have you been back?"

"About an hour. You know, don't you? You've seen it?"

"Yes." And that was all... but Sean heard Viggo's pain, so like his own.

"They could have been us, apart except for a few days every few years, living a half-life in between. Thank god neither of us are married... but oh god, I miss you."

"Me too, Sean. So much I can hardly stand it."

Sean bit his cheek, hard. This was _not_ the time to start crying. "And what we can't fix, we gotta stand. They never said it, you know. Just like we never have. And I keep thinking, what if? What if something happens, and we've never said what needed to be said?"

"Sean... I wish I was there. I wish I could hold you. You'd probably hit me first, you know."

Sean laughed, but it was a choked-off sound. "That I might. Viggo... hell!" he trailed off.

"I love you, Sean. Always have, always will, whatever may come of it, and of us. Now, there, wherever."

"Love you too, Vig. With everything I am."

"You as shaky as I am?"

"Yep." Their laughter, though slightly broken, was genuine.

"It's true, you know. Guys are shite about feelings."

_*snort*_ "You have to tell me? I'm a guy, remember?"

"You are? Oh, hell. I _knew_ there was something wrong."

Laughter again, freer this time.

"Not just on Brokeback, right?"

"No, Sean. In fact, there's this ranch I've been looking at.... and it could use a partner."

"Just tell me I won't have to castrate cows. Or talk much."

"Cows, no. Horses, maybe. Talking will come of itself. Or it won't. Shouldn't be that much of a change, really. You'll fit right in."

"Partners, Vig. Has a nice ring to it."

"Two old guys ranching together, for the rest of our lives. Has a nice ring to it."

_*muffled laughter*_ "Stupid git. But you're _my_ stupid git."

"I am. Feel better now?"

"I do. Thank you... love."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Sean... I love you."

_*click*_

It took Sean a while of sitting in a brightly lit room before he could pick up the phone... but this time, he was smiling.


End file.
